Sugar Flowers
by Hitsuji Kinno
Summary: Ceres has to make a deep and long lasting decision and she's using the flowers to tell her what to do. One Shot.


Yet another story that doesn't have pirates, betrayals, people going off to LA, senseless OSAUs, senseless pairings, lost memory, a senseless Sailor Sun, a senseless Sailor Earth, an affair at the drop of a hat, or any of that other stuff. It in fact has a less written about character set in Crystal Tokyo.

* * *

Ceres slowly rotated the stem of the flower until it was dark green in between her thumb and forefinger. The petals were scattered all around her. She'd gone through several of these flowers and still couldn't make a decision. Around her were the orange petals of a Gerbera daisy, a dandelion, a few roses, some phlox, daisies, and calendula. The scattered petals were picking up in the soft wind that was passing her on this summer day. Despite all of these flowers, she still hadn't made her decision. Even the sunflower she had next to her she doubted would tell her the truth. It would be, as one would say in flower language, just watching her.

Sighing, she leaned back on the bench and looked up into the sky wondering where her other sisters had run off to. Probably playing some dirty game in the mud.

Calendula had not brought her joy or made her more graceful. The roses had not brought her love. The daisy could not return her innocence. The dandelion hadn't made her wishes come true or made her more faithful or happy. The phlox had not made her agree with anyone.

She still had another bucket of flowers to go through. She hoped that one of them would tell her the truth. She still had the gardenia (secret love, joy), the pink camellia (perfection in longing for you), pink carnation (I'll never forget you), Azalea (fragile passion), aster (daintiness), violet (modesty) to pluck, among others. She would get her answer yet. It would have been more productive to pluck the narcissus or larkspur, since she knew the answers to that question, but what was a girl to do?

"Will I be a good Sailor Soldier with the best hair ever, or will I not be?" she asked her current flower. Honestly she wanted a better outfit, seriously Sailor Suits were so last year in terms of crime fighting. She wanted a letterman jacket instead.

Even a long skirt so she could look elegant would be much better than a pink sailor outfit the same basic color as Small Lady's. It would not cost that much to make a much more stylish outfit. Other magical girls she'd seen on TV could have more stylish clothes and they were flying, so why couldn't she? It was unreasonable to coup her up without a hint of fashion.

But then she was told that they couldn't do anything about it. She humped at the very thought of it. How was she going to get guys to ogle and awe if they'd looked up her skirt already. They wouldn't realize her fashion-forward hair, her perfectly long eye lashes, the cute pink lipstick, the outrageous, but neatly styled yellow bow, and her dazzling eyes. They'd be looking for another "pansu shoto" to stare at. Humph at this, she looked over her selection of flowers. Which one would tell her if she could kick their butts if they even dared to think it... A flower of coriander wasn't there for her to crush into little pieces. She wanted to crush it like their own lust.

The juniper she couldn't wear with her outfit for protection because it terribly clashed with her Sailor outfit and she wasn't going to be caught dead in a fashion faux pas. She'd have to settle for receiving purple hyacinth outside of her senshi outfit--if she could only find a decent red to match that. She thought about it. Maybe a striped carnation would have better effect--telling those nasty boys that she couldn't be with them. Of course she could curse them with a bachelor's button so they would be celibate for life. She would laugh then behind her hand.

"Ceres! Where are you?" a plague of men asked. Ceres looked around and dived into the bushes, forgetting her bouquet of many flowers.

They came down to the bench where she'd been sitting. Naturally they would be admirers, or would be one day. The were carrying pitch forks and a few of them had hoes. One scratched his head and said, "I swore I saw her here, that bright yellow bow is unmistakable."

Ceres nodded at his fashion sense.

"I know it's practically a light bulb on her head, especially with that dark pink hair... where could she have gone?"

Ceres clenched her fist at that, but then quickly recovered reminding her that it was not a lady-like thing to do.

It won't be hard to find her, she always has those outlandish outfits, garish really."

Ceres gritted her teeth. Her outfits were not garish.

"Yes, what was her last 'creation?' Christmas striped socks with that half-Victorian half-samba dress?"

"I thought it was a half-tango dress in blue, if I remember right."

That was one of her best outfits, it combined all of the things that were good about the current fashion. Ceres fumed some more. She tried to calm down by breathing deeply, but deeply failed with the next statement.

"And that awful temper, but the King wants her to stop picking all of the flowers in his garden..." one of them said pointing to the bush where she was hiding.

"She's a lost cause--she'll never become a true lady with no taste in clothes, that awful hair, lack of sense with shoes and that meaningless temper!"

That's when she shot up straight out of the bush a flurry of flower petals around her with several awful-looking twigs in her hair to shout, "My temper is not meaningless."

She quickly composed herself and turned up her nose. Her purple shoes and green polka dotted dress ripped a little. She tried to keep her dignity. She humphed and crossed her arms. However the holly flowers in her hair didn't give her enough foresight to see the mud puddle in front of her, nor the hands catching her for ruining the King's flower garden. Neither of these things were ladylike, but Ceres thought that they didn't really count--until now.

* * *

Like it hate it, if you review it please give the review content. Tell me what you liked or disliked about the story, and most importantly why. Critique Tolerance 8 (10 being high, roast me). (Don't mind 10 though.) Thank you.


End file.
